


Longing

by MashuraDi



Series: [Relapse Verse] [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jimmy, Bottom Nick, Dirty Talk, Dreams, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, I need my smutlet(?), Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Nick and his fantasies, Nick is a dirty bastard, Not a native english writer, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Nick is possessive, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smutlet, This whole thing is basically smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Jimmy, Top Nick, Voyeur Amelia, and some feels - Freeform, lol, sniff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashuraDi/pseuds/MashuraDi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and his fantasies, perhaps he should stop his teasings with Jimmy, it has peculiar consequences...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This's all Nick's fault, he made me write this. It's crazy, weird, and I'm ashamed. Not to mention my creepy writing! lol  
> Thanks for beta-reading this, again, [Renezinha](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Renezinha) <3

* * *

 

 

“ _Where was your wife, again?”_

“ _I told you, Claire wanted to see her grandma, and Amelia decided to take her with her for the weekend.” Jimmy replied, trying to finish some paperwork. Nick had decided to show himself around soon after his lover told him it was okay if he wanted to pass by._

“ _Uhh... That means we have some time for ourselves.” The blond was quick to stand up from the couch, and walk towards James. He stood behind his lover, letting his hands rest over Jimmy's shoulders. Drawing small circles on his tensed muscles, the younger man had to slightly groan in approval._

“ _I... I'm not sure, Nick... What if she shows up?”_

“ _C'mooon... I bet Amelia will stay with Claire for the night, how long has it been since she spent some time with her mother anyway?”_

_And Nick had a point, but still..._

“ _She said she was coming back, and... No, forget it.” He even shook his head and tried to focus on his paperwork again. “Her mother isn't that far, and Amelia left the house a couple hours ago. If she was planning to come back, that means it won't be long for her to show up.”_

“ _You only give me more reasons, I bet she will stay with her mother for at least a little while, so they can talk or whatever.” The blond wanted to roll his eyes but he refrained from doing so. “That's what mothers and daughters usually do.” But Jimmy was still standing firm in his decision, and that was bugging Nick. “Jimmy...”_

“ _No.”_

“ _C'mon, baby...” The blond was now whispering against the other's ear, causing goosebumps to run all over his lover's spine and he knew it. “I need you.”_

“ _Nick...” And he shouldn't be closing his eyes at the sensations his lover made him feel. “No.” But he had to resist him._

_If only the blond would let it be, but no, now his lips were brushing the delicate skin of his neck, and James shivers._

“ _I want you,” the blond insists, his skillful hands touching the warm skin of his lover, making Jimmy to throw his head back when his fingertips led him to do so, he caresses his jaw while his lips kiss Jimmy's chin softly._

“ _N-No...” Jimmy knows that if Nick continues like this, he would end up doing as the other wants. “It's... dangerous.” And then again, Jimmy loves that._

_The Devil in his lover sure corrupted him to high levels, and Nick knows how to get what he wants._

“ _Say it,” Nick grinned with lips pressing against the other's ear. He can feel Jimmy's breath hitch in anticipation._

“ _Just..._ stop _.”_

_And that's it._

 

* * *

 

“ _Darling, are you sure you don't want to stay?”_

“ _No, I'm sorry... But I promised Jimmy I would come back today.” Amelia said, watching Claire eating cookies her grandma had just baked._

“ _But you usually stay for at least a couple hours, honey, it has been a while...”_

_And the daughter was already feeling guilty, but she promised... Well, kind of, she never said it but she was sure she was coming back to her husband, so... “I'm sorry, mom, maybe tomorrow, when I come back for Claire, alright?”_

_The older woman sighed and smiled when her daughter leaned closer to place a soft kiss over her forehead._

“ _Be a good girl, Claire, ok?” Approaching her little girl, Amelia placed another kiss over Claire's forehead._

“ _Sure!” The little one giggled and then watched her mother leaving._

_Amelia said goodbye one more time once she was outside, waving her hand as she sat down behind the wheel of her car, and then drove off._

 

_The trip way back home didn't take much time, and Amelia would be arriving just in time as she had planned._

_Once at the house, she made sure to enter quietly, thinking it would be fun to give her husband a surprise, and maybe, make him laugh...? It was the only explanation, after all Jimmy, nor Nick, could hear her footsteps when she finally made her way towards James' office._

_Thing was that anything could have prepared her to face what she was now facing._

_And right, sure, she could swear she heard some weird noises coming from the room, but even for a moment she thought that maybe, and just maybe, James was watching porn._

_Their family was supposed to be all religious and almost innocent, right? But oh well, she can forgive her man if he had his needs. Everyone has them, right?_

_Masturbation is just natural... But this is not._

_The woman covered her mouth with both palms and almost closed her eyes in surprise, she tried not to make any noise, and oh God... Was that blond... Nick?_

“ _N-Nick!” Jimmy exclaimed, the blond was fucking him hard against the desk, and it was complicated trying to get a hold of himself over the table when his lover was this strong. His legs were shaking and all he could do was moan and yell for more, because he loved it, and he couldn't help it. Amelia could never give him this pleasure, oh no. “Fuck, Nick! Oh-_ Right _There!”_

“ _I've got you, baby...” That was obviously Nick, purring against his sheep's ear from behind, his hands holding him still while his hips moved back and forth in such a vicious way. The sweat that covered his forehead only proving they were hot, what one can collect after a while of doing this exercise. “That's right, just keep telling me how good I make you feel...” He teased, and Jimmy moaned in protest when Nick decided to slow down his pace._

“ _Don't stop, oh please, don't!”_

_All Jimmy got was a chuckle from his lover. And then Nick was manhandling him, turning him around to face him, and there was the kiss that had Amelia almost wanting to cry._

_Her husband had been cheating on her, and she couldn't believe it. And then she began to think, and look out for reasons, why this was happening?_

_Maybe it was her fault? She knows she has been pushing James away sometimes, telling excuses even when Jimmy didn't ask for them, and then... Of course, now it all made sense._

_These two have been together for a while._

_And how come she didn't know that James was gay? Or... Bi?_

_Whatever!_

_She continued watching in silence, through the little space that separated the door from it's lock. And well... We could say she had the perfect view from there, she could even appreciate all the little gestures in Jimmy's face, and even Nick's._

_Jimmy's moans of pleasure had her biting her bottom lip a moment later, and she didn't even realize about this._  
  
No.  
  
Was she really reacting to what she was seeing?

_Amelia felt sick all of the sudden, and cursing within his mind, she was quick to also apologize for it. For everything, and then was opening her eyes to look again._

_Why couldn't she just step inside and make them realize she knew everything?_

_Why couldn't she walk away, stop watching this betrayal, and make Jimmy know about it in the morning?_

_Maybe she should just leave, and go back to her mother's house, and stay there for a week, at least._

_But no..._

_She continued staring._

_Should this be considered a voyeur behaviour?_

“ _Oh, right there, Nick, oh... You're so hard-OH!”_

_Jimmy should really shut up because the woman was getting her panties wet._

_This was definitely a voyeur behaviour._

_Amelia didn't know she could be this perverted, it never occurred to her._

_And oh, she was so ashamed of herself she just couldn't bear to look at herself in the mirror._

_But Jimmy continued producing those arousing sounds, and the vision of Nick moving his hips, as he penetrated her husband over, and over again... was kinda hot._

_Yes, she was going to end up in Hell._

“ _Only for you, baby, only for you.” Nick spanked Jimmy, and Jimmy gasped. He can see and feel his lover trying to move his hips to fuck himself on the blond's cock. It only made Nick grin mischievously. “You love my cock so much you can't just wait for me to do the work, huh?”_

 _Jimmy didn't reply to that, he just looked up at him, and oh, why the sheep had to look so_ fuck _able? Nick was forced to fuck him harder then, and poor Jimmy couldn't last much after that._

_The sheep came, painting white part of his desk, feeling how Nick finally buried himself balls deep to release his seed even deeper within him._

_He continued moving for a short while, until he eventually had to stop._

_Both men were panting, Nick kissing James on the neck, and when they thought it was time to cool down and go back into what they were doing before they ended up like rabbits, Nick could hear something._

_Finally._

_No... wait..._

_Yeah, Amelia accidentally rested her back against the door, and that made her fall back in a funny way. Not so funny to Jimmy, since as soon he saw that, he almost had a heartattack._

“ _What the...”_

“ _Amelia?!” Jimmy couldn't believe it._

_Nick lifted his brows, and grinned. Couldn't blame him though, he knows he has teased Jimmy more than once about his wife looking at them as he fucked him hard and rough, and now... well, apparently it just happened?_

_He would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying this, and then again, he felt bad for his lover._

_Jimmy was quick to tell Amelia that he could explain everything, probably saying words that could hurt Nick in some way, but Nick wasn't going to get mad at that, he knows better. Jimmy loved his family, and the last he wanted was to hurt Amelia with something like this._

_And as the sheep tried to fix his clothes, Nick's eyes wandered over Amelia who was apparently crying, and really ashamed. A lot of emotions were surely running within her right now, everyone could bet on that. Fixing his jeans, he also noticed that Amelia had her own jeans, unbuttoned._

_The blond couldn't help but smirk at that. James was beside her on the floor, both kneeled, and then Nick was pointing at her with an accusing finger._

“ _Were you watching us, Amelia, and touching yourself...?”_

“ _W-What?” Poor woman, she couldn't be more embarrassed right now. “No! How dare you suggest something as unclean as that?!”_

“ _So you just decided to unbutton your jeans just because, and maybe planning to jump over Jimmy here?” He teased. He knows everything about her, and Jimmy, and she hasn't been the best wife in the past few months._

“ _I...”_

_James was about to tell Nick to shut up, frowning at him in both embarrassment and anger, but then he found Amelia was too quiet._

_He gazed down at her jeans, and noticed that Nick was right._

_But he didn't know what to think. Amelia wasn't like this, she wasn't like this, she probably would have ran away, yell at him for his attitude, but... no._

_He realizes that she has been watching them, and if it weren't because she fell by accident on her ass a moment ago, they probably would have never known that she was right there._

“ _Amelia...?”_

“ _She was touching herself, Jimmy, it's obvious.” Nick teased, again, and approached them both. The blond nibbled on his bottom lip, and just like that, kneeled beside her on the other side, and pìnned her against the floor._

_She soon gasped, and her expression was one of being scared all of the sudden._

_James soon began to complain about his lover's rude behaviour, but he got speechless when the blond reached a hand to the blonde's belly, and slid it down to find out her core was quite wet. All the woman could do was gasp at the sudden touch, it made her shiver all over, and as well, she felt the sudden need to kick Nick in between the legs._

“ _Nick, what the hell?!” Jimmy obviously. Was about to throw a punch at him, but Nick was having none of that. He pulled the hand back, and showed him that he was right._

_Jimmy stared at the wet fingers, and Amelia was again, crying in silence._

“ _Aww... I didn't know she could be this cute.” Nick said, and licked his own upper lip. “Now, Amelia, we can help you with your problem.”_

“ _Nick...” Jimmy warned. Hell, by now he owed his lover a beatdown._

“ _You are going to please your husband, right?”_

“ _Nick!”_

_The blond turned serious when his lover tried to push him away, he was quick to immobilize him against the floor, and now over his sheep, he released a chuckle. “You'll thank me later, baby...”_

“ _You're... you're insane...”_

“ _Nah...” Well, maybe just a little._

_Now, was Nick good enough to dominate not only Jimmy, but his wife as well?_

_Apparently yes._

_Jimmy couldn't figure it out how was now Amelia over him, with eyes open wide. And then a soft groan escaped her lips, and that caught Jimmy off guard._

_Nick was standing behind her, basically topping her and Jimmy, who was under Amelia. On his knees, and with his right hand literally touching Amelia in her most sensitive area._

_James was astonished enough not to even care what Nick was doing to his wife._

_Amelia tried to push Nick away, but the blond pressed his body against hers, and even forced her to rub herself against Jimmy. Her hips fit so perfectly against her husband's, that Jimmy soon felt himself hardening in his pants._

_Both complained, though what came out of James' mouth, was a mix of surprise, and pleasure._

_Nick soon slipped his middle finger inside the woman, after a moment of just rubbing his fingertip over her clitoris. The wife moaned, and tried to shut herself up, only that she couldn't._

_Her husband's best friend was now touching her in ways she never imagined, and she never expected it could feel so... good._

“ _Now, Amelia... You are going to give your husband the attention you have been denying him for a while now.”_

_Amelia didn't reply to that, she just blushed. James wanted to object because he didn't agree to his lover's dom side with his woman, but taking the fact Amelia felt as well bad with herself, apparently, he saw her frown slightly, even sadly, and obeyed at the blond's request._

_Crawling back, she found Nick wrapping an arm around her waist, he then used the other hand to lead her down, between Jimmy's legs, making her understand what Nick wanted her to do._

_Soon after that the woman was making her way through Jimmy's pants, and pulled his half hard member out._

_James gasped at the sensation of her fingers around his cock, this probably was the first time Amelia dared to touch him like this. It wasn't strange, not with their lifestyle, and then again, maybe the woman had a wild side within her, and she just needed to set it free._

_Soon she was looking down at Jimmy, and the lust in her eyes, so palpable. It made Jimmy's breath hitch. He even groaned when her delicate hand started moving up and down his shaft. The man was hard in no time again, and Nick seemed pleased with it._

“ _That's a good girl,” he teased, purring against her ear from behind, gazing down at his lover, wanting to tease him as well. The way Jimmy looked back at him, it only served to arouse the blond to higher levels. And then he was rubbing himself against the woman, his new erection rubbed against her ass, teasing her, and Amelia moaned softly. That actually helped her to take the initiative, and brush her lips over the tip of her husband's member._

“ _A-Amelia...” It was all new for Jimmy, he could never have thought someday she was going to give him a blowjob, no way. And in between all of these thoughts, another moan escaped his lips when she was finally putting it inside her mouth. “Fuck!”_

“ _You will have to thank me later,” Nick, teasing again. The bastard. Thing is that his lover was so lost in pleasure at the moment, he didn't care. Nick could perceive Jimmy was soon bucking his hips against his wife's mouth, wanting to feel more of it, and Amelia, not having the experience needed, gagged. She pulled back, wanting to stop, but Nick didn't allow it. “Again.” He demanded, pushing her down, forcing her to suck Jimmy's cock again. The look in the woman's eyes, that obviously startled her, but she was again, obeying, and Nick couldn't show himself more pleased. “That's a good slut.”_

“ _Nick-” That was Jimmy, protesting again._

“ _Shut up. She likes it.” And he punctuated his words by rubbing the tip of his cock over her wet and warm core. “Isn't that right, Amelia?” Amelia closed her eyes, and sucked on Jimmy harder, provoking another gasp from James. “That's right, you are craving for someone to fuck you hard and roughly.” He released a breath of a laugh, and reaching a hand to her hair, he yanked her head back. Jimmy protested, and looked up at them. “You greedy little whore, sucking on my sheep's cock and craving for mine as well?”_

_Well, Nick's dirty talk only helped the other two to really crave for more. Even Jimmy can't wait to fuck Amelia, or let Nick fuck him. Damn. “Hurry up... Nick, dammit!”_

“ _And there's my sweet little sheep, begging for it. Like he always does.” Nick is enjoying this a lot, teasing Amelia, letting her know the many times he got to fuck her husband. “He begs so prettily, Amelia, you've no idea.” And then he was preparing her, as he tends to do with Jimmy. His fingers were wet thanks to Amelia's fluids, and using that, he worked her open. He was planning to fuck her from behind, alright. “This is what you'll do,” he began to say, as he parted her legs, manhandling her like if she was a rag doll, making sure she was in position to ride Jimmy on the spot, and without warning her, he was taking Jimmy's erection and placing it in place so he could thrust easily into her._

_Jimmy did. He needed more. And now._

_Amelia moaned like never before, and that teased the males in the room. Jimmy was so deep into her she thought she was going to come of that alone._

“ _Fuck her, Jimmy... I wanna see you.” The blond said later, and Jimmy obeyed. He began to fuck his wife roughly, just as Nick tends to do, showing his wife how much he has changed in bed thanks to Nick. Amelia groaned non stop, and came. Quite fast, but oh, she'll be okay, Nick thought. “I'm gonna make sure to show you how things are done between us, blondie.”_

“ _Jimmy...” Amelia begged, it seems she was up for the ride of her life. Alright. That's what she thought, before she felt another cock up her ass. And she almost screamed. “Nick! W-what... !?”_

_What a threesome. One none of them thought someday it would happen. Now Amelia was dealing with two thick, large cocks, and she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to resist it till the end._

_She gasped, and screamed, and yelled as Nick and Jimmy fucked her at the same time._

_Nick leaned closer, and stole a kiss from Jimmy. His hips always moving, even aiming to feel Jimmy through the woman as he fucks her, and Jimmy could feel it, he moans against the kiss, and tried to kiss back. Jimmy groped Amelia's ass, and pounded into her faster, and Nick held her by the waist, making sure Jimmy could have her just as he wanted._

_Amelia could do nothing. Nothing at all._

_But dammit, she was loving it._

_She came all over, and that almost sent James over the edge when her inner walls tightened around his cock._

“ _I'm... I'm going to...” Jimmy panted, wanting to bury himself to the hilt inside Amelia, but then... Nick frowned, and Jimmy... well, he wasn't sure what to think of that reaction._

_Or maybe yes._

“ _She came. Now you're mine.” The blond helped the woman to move away, and she laid on her side, having the perfect view when Nick decided to take over her husband. She could see the fear in Jimmy's eyes, and she wondered what did that mean? “Now it's my turn to fuck you properly,” Nick chuckles as he positioned himself behind him, Jimmy had to lie on his side, mimicking his lover's action, adopting this new position. “I'm gonna fuck you in front of her, just like I've always wanted.”_

_The sheep shivered all over._

_Nick was quick to take Jimmy by his thigh, and make his way inside him quite easy._

_Jimmy groaned, and closed his eyes. Blinded by lust._

_Nick was fucking him in front of his wife, and Amelia was looking at them from her designed spot. She can see the blond's cock thrusting inside her husband, and the look in James' eyes, his expression... The moans and little pants he made._

_She was sure Jimmy was loving it. All of it._

“ _Right there... Oh-Nick, fuck me! Right there!” He knew he was coming untouched at the end._

“ _Make sure you're watching this, Amelia. Just... look at him,” the teasing would never end. “Look at me. Look at how I fuck your husband.” A chuckle, and a dark smile. “You might own him in the papers, but he's mine... here.” And he pointed at Jimmy's heart, by pressing his palm over the other's chest. He even played with his nipple, tugging at it, forcing little gasps out of Jimmy's mouth. “He's mine...” And the blond turned violent all of the sudden, and even when Jimmy is used to Nick's wild side, he was now dealing with a rougher side of him. It almost looked as if his lover was marking him in front of his wife, like an animal. Not only by biting on his shoulder and neck, but the way he holds onto him, the way he manhandled him, his nails digging deep enough to scratch him and make him bleed._

_Jimmy was going to be sore in the morning, but it was okay._

_None of them would care. Not Nick, nor Jimmy._

_And Amelia felt like wanting to cry, her eyes watering. Sure, it was half arousing watching all of it, but right after these words, it was obvious the blond was fighting for what he thought was his._

_Jimmy was his, alright, he was, but then... What about her?_

_And Jimmy looked at Nick, Nick continued to fuck him hard. The man was in between these two. He loved Amelia, but he also loved Nick, maybe more, just as the blond said._

_And it hurt, Nick could tell, and that only made him want to thrust into James harder, and harder._

“ _Pay attention to me...” Nick said, a whisper against his lover's ear. Filled with angst. Amelia wasn't the only one who was hurt. No way._

_Pay attention to me..._

_You're mine._

_**Mine**._

_For ever._

 

 

 

He wasn't sure what to do when he woke up. How to feel.

There was a boner between his legs, but the way this dream ended, had him experiencing a bitter taste in his mouth.

Nick thinks it isn't weird dreaming of something like this, after all the times he had teased his lover with his wife, but damn... He felt sorry for Amelia as well.

Then again, his dream sure was hot for him, and all he can think about right now is to have Jimmy, he needed him.

Maybe he can tease him again, and tell him about the weird dream he just had...?

The blond allowed himself to release a breath of a laugh, and reaching for the phone he had on the bedside table, dialed to his lover.

It was late in the night, in the morning...? 4am and he was calling Jimmy right now?

It was obvious that after three, four rings, Jimmy was going to tell him _what the hell, Nick?_

“ _Do you know what time is this?_ ” On the other side of the line, the man was getting up from his bed, making sure Amelia wouldn't wake up, and headed to the kitchen to talk in a more comfy and private way with his lover. “ _What happened?_ ”

“I had the strangest dream...” Nick smiled sadly on his side. “And I need you _now_.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have a second chapter, and that will be all :D haha...ha...haha...


	2. Chapter 2

 

“You dreamed of what?!” Jimmy's voice was a little high, and at his reaction he quickly tried to shut himself up. Nick was chuckling on the other side of the line. “It's not funny, Nick.”

“ _Tell that to my brain, it just happened._ ” Another chuckle. “ _But I've got to admit, it was pretty hot._ ”

“Are you fantasizing about my wife now?”

“ _Not your wife, please..._ ” The blond sighs, “ _you have no idea how hot you looked in that dream, fucking Amelia, then letting me fuck you in front of her..._ ”

“Nick...”

“ _And oh, you were mad at some parts of course, but you melted, and having you asking for more as she was watching..._ ” The blond sure needed him now. “ _Please come. I'm frustrated, so help me maybe?_ ” A soft laugh right there, and he could hear James complaining on the other side.

Thing is, the sheep didn't tell his lover that just by hearing him talk like that about that dream, made his cock twitch with interest. Jimmy was getting hard, and maybe it wasn't a bad idea going to Nick's house right now. “Dammit, Nick.”

“ _It got you hard, didn't it?_ ” If James could look at him now, he would see he had a dark smile over his lips.

“N-No, it's not that-”

“ _Don't lie to me, I know you. Every part of you._ ” The blond began to talk with a husky voice. “ _I can't deal with this Jimmy, I'm about to touch myself, thinking of you._ ”

“Nick...” He wanted the blond to shut up, but couldn't find himself with the courage to tell him. Deep down, he wanted to hear more, he wanted to be with him. Damn blond, and the lust that came with him.

“ _I'm gonna suck you so good, baby,_ ” Nick could hear Jimmy's breath hitching, and he smiled. “ _So... so good. Can you feel my tongue teasing the tip of your cock...?_ ”

“...” Jimmy was about to reach a hand down to stroke himself, but it almost felt as if the blond could guess that.

“ _OH, you want me, I want you. Wanna fuck you so hard, make you beg..._ ” And then he stopped talking, and Jimmy didn't seem happy with that.

“W-What?”

“ _You want more? Come find me._ ” And the blond hung up. The bastard...

“The bastard!” Jimmy said again, louder, and he covered his mouth with one of his hands. The bastard teased him till the point it let his brain to not be able to think straight.

Alright, Nick wanted him to go? Then he will go pay him a visit.

It didn't matter the hour, it actually aroused the hell out of him, knowing his lover was waiting for him, right now...

Perhaps he should make him pay for this.

 

 

The blond was still hard inside his pants, he thought of touching himself for completion, but he knew that Jimmy would come. Having to wait for him made it all more exciting, he can almost taste it, and can't help himself but picturing how he was going to take him this time?

Oh, so many things he could do, but in the end it didn't matter the way, as long as they could be together. Nick craved for his touch, and dammit, he craved for it till the point it hurt.

Nick let the front door unlocked ten minutes later, and took his shirt off. Just then he headed to his room, slowly. If Jimmy climbed into his car as soon as he cut the call, he should be near his house by now. And oh coincidences, coincidences... He could swear he heard his car parking outside the house, and the blond grinned, but he continued walking towards his room, going upstairs, unbuckling his belt in a slow, and seductive way.

When Jimmy opened the door, he caught his lover by the end of the stairs, and heading to his room.

The younger had to growl at that, but damn him, how he wanted to jump over him right now. His Devil sure knew him _deeply_.

He didn't waste time to even call him out, he just started to do the same, the dark haired man reached his hands to unbutton his shirt as he headed to the blond's bedroom, as soon he climbed the stairs, he wanted to punish him for his behaviour. For calling him this late and then, just like that, hang up on him. How dare he?

Jimmy finally turned to step into Nick's room, and he saw him there, standing next to the bed.

The blond smirked at Jimmy, and the sheep had to swallow, but he frowned.

“You've been a bad boy by daring to hang up on me like that,” Jimmy said, pulling off his tie.

“Yeah, I'm a bad teddy bear,” he teased, and ran the tip of his tongue over his lips. The sight was just gorgeous, not only for Jimmy, but to Nick as well.

“So, you were saying... We fucked my _wife_ together?”

“Yes.” Nick approached him, and leaned closer to peck at his lover's lips. Jimmy avoided him. Nick grins. “... What now? I thought you were hard.” The blond slid an arm around Jimmy's waist to pull him closer, and palmed the growing erection he tried to hide under his pants. “Hmm... Really hard.”

Jimmy placed his hands over Nick's shoulders, and couldn't help himself but to release a soft moan when Nick touched him. He closed his eyes, and pressed his forehead against the taller man's shoulder.

“Don't worry, I'm gonna take care of you.” The other purred, “I'm just as hard as you.” The blond was pulling his lover against the wall, and kissed him on the lips, he pressed his hips against him, making him feel how hard he was for him, and groaned slightly against the other's lips.

Both of them groaned actually.

“Oh, Jimmy... I need you so much,” Nick's voice almost breaks for a second, “Especially _tonight_.”

“What... What's wrong?” The other asked, concerned all of the sudden, but Nick went to his knees, and started working on Jimmy's belt. Jimmy couldn't react fast enough, and could only see his lover pulling his pants and underwear down, seeing how he freed his cock, and took it with a hand.

Nick didn't talk, he just looked up at James before looking down again, at his erection, and with the lust he had right now, he saw it as the most delicious thing out there. His favorite toy. He didn't waste time to even tease him, he just took him fully inside his mouth, and began to suck him off with need. Jimmy was soon moaning, a sudden gasp was the first thing coming out of his lips, as he gazed down at the blond sucking him so eagerly.

“N-Nick... Oh God, oh fuck!” He nibbled on his own bottom lip, and soon placed both hands over the blond's head. Clenching on his blond's locks, his hips bucked forward. “Oh... hmm... so good, Nick, oh, so good... Please don't stop-OH!”

But the blond wasn't going to stop.

And James could feel how his tongue massaged his shaft, the underside of his skin, bobbing his head up and down, deepthroating him as best as he could, and moaning sometimes when Jimmy's dick was almost outside of his mouth.

He took a moment to breathe, releasing his personal _lollipop_ , making an obscene pop! sound with it. He looks up again, Jimmy is watching him. The loverman licked him some more, and then jerked him off a little with his right hand. His lips and mouth trapped his balls, and just as eagerly as before, he sucked on them, each one separately, and then his teeth teased the delicate skin there.

James whimpers, he wants to cry at how good that made him feel, but all he can do is move his hips forward, wanting to rub his cock against the blond's face, basically asking him to let him fuck his mouth, he wants to be inside his cavity again, and he just can't.

“Please, Nick... Just... oh, _please_...” Jimmy pleaded, and Nick obliged by parting his lips , and let him put it inside on his own. James' grip on his blond hair is hard, and moving his hips to place the tip of his member right in front of Nick's mouth, he jerks forward, and fucks his mouth. “Oh! J-just like that... Oh Nick, you're beautiful... so... hmm” He moved his hips in and out, Nick took him pleasently, closing his eyes, one of his hands even helped his lover to pound deeper into his mouth by gripping his side, because he's sure he can take it, and used the fingers of his free hand to play with James' scrotum once again. It only makes his lover to growl and moan harder, his brows curling up. He tries to watch Nick taking him the whole time, and he's close, so close... He wants to see him when he comes, he want to- “My... Nick, I... I'm so...oh Fuc-!”

With one last thrust Jimmy comes down the blond's throat, and he can see Nick swallowing all he had to offer him. He helps Jimmy by bobbing his head against him over and over, until he could feel the man was utterly done and spent. He sucked him clean, and when Jimmy stopped moving, Nick released him, and looked up at him.

He looked so hot... so damn hot like that.

“Fuck, Nick... What the.... _fuck_!” Panted the sheep, his hands caressed his head, brushing Nick's blond hair as if trying to thank him for such a good job. He felt like he was in Heaven... or in Hell. He didn't care right now. “You make me want to fuck you, babe.”

Nick smiled, as he cleaned his lips with the back of his hand. He leans closer, and kissed Jimmy on his belly, over, and over. Such a sweet gesture, no one could say he didn't love his sheep. No one.

Jimmy melted at that, and continued with his fingers over the blond, damp locks of hair by now, and smiled.

“I love you...” Said the sheep, and Nick pressed his forehead against his abs. Jimmy is again, concerned, and reminded about what his lover said before. “Nick... Nick” He called him, and lifted his chin to make sure he looks at him, and then...

And then he saw Nick was crying.

“Nick?” Jimmy furrowed his eyebrows in question, then sadly, and kneels in front of him. “What's wrong, Nick? Why are you... Why are you crying?”

“I love you, Jimmy... I really do.” He whispered, and saw Jimmy pressing his forehead against his. Nick wrapped his arms around him, and hid his face against the curve of his neck, and shoulder. “So hard it hurts...” He added later, his body shivering a bit. “If you knew how much it can hurt.”

“Why?” Jimmy tries to look for his eyes, but the blond doesn't let him. And then an idea hits him... “Does this has anything to do with... Amelia?” He had to ask, since Nick tends to be jealous of the woman.

Nick doesn't reply though, and that basically confirms the suspicion.

“Come on, Nick,” Jimmy hugged him, so close to his chest he can feel his heart beating hard. “I love you, Nick. I really do.” He tries to reassure him, but Nick remains silent. Poor blond sure was dealing with a breakdown.

And Jimmy knows... He knows that, for Nick just having to be the lover, could be painful. Nick was mostly that, the lover. The best friend. He can only imagine of a future in which he can hold his hand on the street, in which people would know he was _his_. But no... That is never going to happen, because Jimmy obviously had a family to watch over. He has Claire, he obviously had to put her in first place. And Nick can't blame anyone, not really.

Nick basically says nothing because he knows that James knows. There is nothing to say, Nick had to swallow it, and deal with it.

That dream was half arousing, half depressing. Jimmy can see that now.

“I love you, Nick,” he insists, and pulled his face closer to see him. “I love you, baby,” Jimmy repeats, and pressed his lips over the blond's. “I'm going to show you how _much_.”

The blond felt dizzy in that moment, and he didn't realize that soon he was next to his bed. James kissed his lips, his hands roamed his lover's face and neck, pulling him closer, and Nick was soon deepening the kiss. There were still tears rolling down his cheeks, and he can't help it. It's in that moment when Nick wanted to take charge, and leaned closer to James, but James didn't allow this. The blond opened his eyes in confusion for a slight moment, but he sees his lover smiling at him, that kind of melts him, but it wasn't enough to understand why was that.

“Let me,” Jimmy says, his fingers working Nick's jeans open, soon those same jeans were down his thighs, and the dark haired man was reaching for the lube Nick had inside the bedside table's drawer . He just knew he had some there, it wasn't that long since the last time they had some fun inside this bedroom, so... “Let me do good by you.”

Nick blinked at first, but he never denied his lover the pleasure to fuck him if that's what he wanted, it happened in rare occasions since both prefered the roles they already had, Nick was just a good dom, and Jimmy... He was just perfect being the submissive. Now, the blond just loves it when his sheep wanted to take control over him time to time, just as Jimmy loves to feel his blond's insides. It's exciting, changing roles, and more when there is something special that triggers the occasion. The blond was soon wasting no time, and turned around for Jimmy. Resting the upper part of his body on the mattress, gazing back at his little sheep when he felt he was most than ready for him to take him, and the smirk he had on his lips only served to tease James into a higher kind of level.

“Dammit, Nick...” Jimmy had to bite his lower lip as he makes sure to slick his fingers with lube, and approached his lover from behind. “You want this, right?”

He chuckles, “I do,” he replied, placing both palms over the mattress. Nick pulled himself back so he can have Jimmy closer against him, he gets to press his bottom against his lover's hips, and waggled his ass to tease him. He soon hears Jimmy groaning against his neck. The sheep was getting hard again, obviously. “I wanna feel you deep inside me, c'mon,” Nick smirks. “Fuck me hard,” the blond can even hear Jimmy getting anxious to have him. “I need it.” He can even feel James' hot breath against his nape, “I need _you_.”

Jimmy was soon bucking his hips against his blond, he makes Nick feel how hard he was, again. And dammit, he wants to fuck him so hard right now, he can barely wait.

His left fingers held Nick's hips still, and then he was slipping a finger inside him.

The blond groans, he tenses a little because, in the end, he isn't used to be the bottom, but Jimmy helps him relax. He whispers sweet and dirty things against his ear. He nibbles on his skin, on his ear, on his shoulder, and before Nick is aware, Jimmy is working him open with two fingers, and soon, three.

The sheep hits accidentally what he soon guesses is Nick's sweet spot, and he hits it again. And he would be lying if he said he didn't like watching his lover turning into a beautiful mess. Panting and whining, asking Jimmy to just pull his fingers out, and use his cock instead.

“You think you're ready?” Jimmy asked, his voice dark and husky against Nick's ear.

“Fuck, Jimmy... Just do it,” he wanted to yell, and even hurt him at this point. He needed him inside him, he was craving for release, he wanted to come, he needed it. This was torture. His own throbbing erection hurt, and he was close to reach down a hand, and touch himself for completion. But he doesn't, he has to wait, he want Jimmy to be in control as he wanted, and let him choose what he wanted to do, or happen next. “Just... dammit!” Nick tried to tease Jimmy again, and pulled himself back to feel him.

And that did it.

It didn't take long for Nick to finally feel his lover's hard cock trying to make its way inside him. As soon the tip was past the tight rim of muscle, the rest just slid in beautifully. “Oh...OH-Fuck!” Nick moans, and he moans some more when Jimmy shows him he wasn't patient enough to let him get used to the size, he believes he had prepared his lover well enough for this, so he moves. “J-Jimmy...OH damn!” And Nick loves it, it hurt a little at first, but damn he loved it. He actually craved for some pain right now, and it seems Jimmy was okay to let him have his way. “Just... just like-like that! Oh Fuck Jimmy, move... move please!”

“You like that?” James asks, never stopping moving his hips, back and forth. He even smiles a little, and Nick is aware of it. “You want me to wreck you, baby?” The not so little sheep right now, even tried to make a point by pounding deeper into Nick in each word.

And Nick is a mess, he whines, a cry of pleasure as he felt his lover filling him just as he wanted, he can feel how his inner muscles clenched around James' dick sometimes, as if wanting to push him to completion, but Jimmy resists, and Nick can't be sure where he is anymore. The way Jimmy hit his prostate sure is making him see stars, and he has his upper body against the mattress again, his right cheek is pressed against the sheets, his eyes are closed. Nick groans with eyes clenched, and he felt he was going to come untouched when Jimmy decided to pound deeper into him, going balls deep.

“You like how my cock feels inside you, baby?” Jimmy isn't sure how much longer he was going to resist. Feeling Nick around him like this was too much, and how he craved for this, it almost feels like it feels even better with every new opportunity. His hands were on the blond's hips, but now his fingers are spreading Nick's buttocks slightly apart, and he pulled himself back to take a look at the view.

Nick looked so beautiful like this, he didn't know he could make his lover feel like this, that he could give him this pleasure. Jimmy tends to feel insecure about himself sometimes, even when Nick tries to reassure him that he should have more confidence on himself. Because he was good, and oh-how good his little sheep was. If the blond is lying right now, then he must be one hell of a liar.

No, that's not possible, the way he panted and screamed for Jimmy to fuck him harder, that was legit.

“I love it, you-you know I do, … fuck... yes. Just like that, ngh!” Nick replied soon after, trying to fuck himself on the other's member, but then Jimmy was leaning closer again to speak softly against his ear.

“Turn around,” Jimmy said, and Nick soon obliged. The blond sees his sheep crawling over him, placing his knees over his shoulders for a last position, and then he was slipping his cock inside him once again. In a hard thrust that almost takes away the loverman's breath. “Dammit, Nick... You feel so good, I... I won't be able to...”

“Fuck me,” the blond said, wrapping his arms around him, nails scratching his sheep's back. “J-Just do it, baby, fuck me.”

And that's what Jimmy did. He makes sure to fuck him to completion, and when Nick finally reached his edge, Jimmy can't believe his lover came untouched. That good, huh?

The blond makes a mess in between their abs, Jimmy continues moving, he's sensitive, and it only serves to make him ride his own orgasm. Then the black haired man climaxed deep inside the blond, the moans that came out their mouths, so beautiful, and as Jimmy was still moving his hips, enjoying the aftershocks, Nick pulled him closer by sliding a hand behind his neck, and kissed him. Moans coming out of the blond's mouth every now and then, and Jimmy kissing back as he tries to get his breath back.

 

Some time later, after their little adventure was over, Jimmy is resting over Nick's chest. He's holding him, embracing him, and Nick's brushing the dark hair of his lover with the fingers of a single hand. He's quiet, just enjoying the moment. He loves having Jimmy beside him on his bed, and the moment right after making love had to be one of his favorites. Cuddling, snuggling... It was just perfect.

“That, uhm... was that good?” Jimmy asked, and somehow, Nick was expecting that question. Jimmy and his doubts. Nick had to smile as he leans closer to brush his lips over the younger male's forehead.

“It was better than that.”

“I didn't... hurt you, right?” The sheep could hear his lover's chuckle after that. “What?”

“You're adorable, just that.” He moves on the bed so he can be lying on his side. Soon is topping Jimmy, and the sheep chuckles a little. Nick had just leaned closer, and only to nibble one of his ears, then the skin of his neck. “You didn't hurt me,” Steals a little kiss, and now James' wrapping his arms around the blond's neck. “I'm not a girl. That should be you,” he teased, and smirks.

“Hilarious, when this _girl_ was the one fucking you tonight.” Teased back, but the blond just lifted a brow in defiance. The smirk never leaving his lips.

“I can allow my _girl_ to fuck me when _she_ wants, I'm a generous lover! If that's _her_ thing, well...”

And Jimmy furrowed his brows at that, couldn't help but laugh, and the blond soon joined him. “Jackass.”

“When are you gonna wear the little red riding hood costume for me?” Another teasing, and Jimmy chuckles. He still had his arms around the blond's shoulders, and a smile adorning his lips.

“Keep dreaming, Nick,”

“Oh, I will. Then I'll have to make sure to wear something to match, probably a wolf theme.”

“Because the hunter role was too ordinary for you. Why wasting time to save the poor, and innocent little girl, right?”

“The hunter is boring, I prefer to chase after my prey!” Nick even growls playfully, and bites Jimmy's neck softly, and the younger man laughs.

Then Nick takes his time, he continues by kissing his lover's neck, and then pulled slightly back so he can kiss him on the mouth. Jimmy kissed back, and they end up having a sweet, making out session.

After a few minutes, Jimmy had to break the kiss. “I should get back...”

“No,” Nick was quick to protest. “Stay.”

“I can't, Nick...”

“Of course you can. You just do.”

Jimmy pressed his lips into a thin line, and lifted a brow. A notorious expression that said ' _Are you kidding me?_ ' And Nick grins. “It's almost 6am, Amelia will wake up soon...”

“Ugh...” The blond moved to one side so Jimmy was free to go if that's what he wanted, and Jimmy leaned closer, forced Nick to look back at him, and that's how he took his own chance to steal a tender kiss out of him. Nick blinked in a cute way.

“I will call you later.”

The blond just looked at Jimmy, and gifted him with a little smile. “Fine. But you better call me, you know how I can get lat--!” And Nick couldn't say much more after that because James thought it could be funny to throw a pillow at his face.

That also helps to make his lover to shut up.

Nick smirked later, and when he tried to return Jimmy the favor, he was already gone, so he laid back, released a deep breath, and after a while of just glancing into the ceiling, he closed his eyes, and allowed himself to smile.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that's it. Bottom!Nick for once in fanfiction, for reasons. Lol.


	3. Extras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both were drawn by [Renezinha](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Renezinha)  
> And colored by me.
> 
> ❤

**Jimmy comforting Nick (Chapter 2)**

 

**Jimmy as the Little Red Riding Hood, and Nick as the Big Bad Wolf lol**


End file.
